Maria Kanellis (WWE
Maria Kanellis is a wrestler and manager who currently works in WWE. She has also appeared as a villainess in TNA, ROH and NJPW. Ring Of Honor (ROH) In December 2011 she made her debut in ROH at Final Battle as Mike Bennett's evil girlfriend, and was in his corner for his match that night. Since then she stayed alongside Bennett, being in his corner, and helping him to win by any means necessary. Whether that be by providing distractions on the outside or getting physically involved with the match herself. She and Bennett also formed the villainous group The Kingdom, along with Matt Hardy, Matt Taven, and Adam Cole. As the wicked queen of The Kingdom, Maria helped guide the group to championship success. MariaKanellis-ROH-23-06-13b.jpg|ROH TV 23rd June 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-23-06-13a.jpg|ROH TV 23rd June 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-23-06-13c.jpg|ROH TV 23rd June 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-AllStarExtraveganzaV.jpg|All Star Extraveganza V MariaKanellis-ROH-27-07-13a.jpg|ROH TV 27th July 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-27-07-13b.jpg|ROH TV 27th July 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-19-10-13a.jpg|ROH TV 19th October 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-19-10-13b.jpg|ROH TV 19th October 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-19-10-13c.jpg|ROH TV 19th October 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-FinalBattle2013a.jpg|Final Battle 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-FinalBattle2013b.jpg|Final Battle 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-FinalBattle2013c.jpg|Final Battle 2013 MariaKanellis-ROH-WarOfTheWorlds2014.jpg|War Of The Worlds 2014 MariaKanellis-ROH-GlobalWars-15-05-15.jpg|Global Wars 15th May 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-BestInTheWorld2015a.jpg|Best In The World 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-BestInTheWorld2015b.jpg|Best In The World 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-BestInTheWorld2015c.JPG|Best In The World 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-25-07-15a.jpg|ROH TV 25th July 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-25-07-15b.jpg|ROH TV 25th July 2015 MariaKanellis-ROH-SurvivalOfTheFittest2015.jpg|Survival Of The Fittest 2015 Total Nonstop Action (TNA) In January 2016 Maria made her debut in TNA Wrestling alongside her now husband, Mike Bennett. On the 19th April episode of Impact Wrestling she won a ladder match to become the new TNA Knockouts Division Commissioner. As the commissioner she went on to form an alliance with Sienna, who she used as a henchwoman. She also took on an apprentice called Allie. Maria enjoyed abusing her power as the Knockouts commissioner and made life hell for the good girls of TNA, her abuse of power eventually led to her winning the TNA Knockouts Championship, which she held for 2 months. She eventually left TNA in early 2017. TNAMariaK02-Impact05-01-16 1.jpg|Impact Wrestling 5th January 2016: Making her debut AllieTNA03.jpg|Impact Wrestling 24th May 2016: With her apprentice Allie AllieTNA04G.gif|Impact Wrestling 24th May 2016: The evil trio of Sienna, Maria and Allie AllieTNA05G.gif|Impact Wrestling 24th May 2016: Sneak attacking Gail Kim, much to the delight of Allie and Sienna Maria TNA Impact Wrestling 05-31-16.gif|Impact Wrestling 31st May 2016: Entering the ring MariaKSlammiversary2016.jpg|Slammiversary 2016 Maria TNA Impact Wrestling 15 September 2016 G01.gif|Impact Wrestling 15th September 2016: Maria crushes Gail Kim's present under her high heels World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Maria made her return to WWE at Money In The Bank 2017 as a much more wicked woman than the one that left in 2010. She returned alongside her husband Mike. After a couple of weeks the couple set their sights on Sami Zayn as a target to get started with and on the 11th July 2017 edition of Smackdown they attacked him backstage. Maria slapped Zayn in the face and Bennett smashed a vase over his head as Maria laughed with wicked enjoyment, before kneeling over the fallen Zayn to taunt him. Soon after her return, Maria became pregnant and disappeared from WWE to give birth to her child. She returned over one year later on the 10th October 2018 edition of 205 Live by distracting Lince Dorado, so her husband could sneak attack him. Maria took great pleasure in watching the beating, and then stood triumphantly over the fallen luchador with her husband Mike. WWE Maria Kanellis Money In The Bank 2017 01.jpg|Money In The Bank 2017: The evil Maria Kanellis returns to WWE alongside her husband Mike WWE Maria Kanellis SD 11-07-17 01G.gif|Smackdown 11th July 2017: Mike smashes a vase over Sami Zayn's head, much to Maria's delight WWE Maria Kanellis 205 Live 10-10-18 01.jpg|205 Live 10th October 2018: Maria makes her return and stands over the fallen Lince Dorado Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Spoiled Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel